The use of sutures has been widespread in surgical procedures. Sutures may be used to close incisions or wounds, to join tissue segments, or ligate sections of tissue. After a suture has been put to its intended use, it is often tied into a knot to secure it in place. When the suture is placed in a region having restricted access, tying a knot may be particularly difficult. Thus, knots are often formed outside of a patient and pushed toward the region. Once the knot has been positioned in the region, the ends of the suture generally need to be trimmed back, which may be difficult using standard instruments. As such, additional devices and methods for remotely manipulating a suture or suture-like material may be desirable.